Omnidroid v.8
The Omnidroid v.8 (a.k.a. the Omnidroid 8000) was a robot that appeared in the Pixar movie, The Incredibles. It was the eighth prototype of the Omnidroids created by Syndrome as part of Operation Kronos. It is also the first Omnidroid to be fought on screen. After its defeat, it was replaced with the v.9, which ambushed Mr. Incredible in a conference room, and the v.10, which was dispatched on Metroville. Compared to its later versions, this Omnidroid was physically weaker, having one of its claws ripped off by Mr. Incredible after the robot unintentionally fixed its enemy's back. Both of its sensors were also physically removed by Mr. Incredible. Appearances The Incredibles The Omnidroid v.8 fights Mr. Incredible when he comes to Nomanisan Island, sent there under the impression that he needed to deactivate the robot now that it was rampant. When Mr. Incredible encounters large slash marks on a tree and a giant footprint on the ground, the robot suddenly appears, advancing upon him. The Omnidroid immediately slashes at Mr. Incredible with its claw, and a successful hit punches his shoulder, causing a cut in his suit. Mr. Incredible is able to fight back, throwing a punch that sends the robot flying into a tree. The Omnidroid righted itself quickly. After dodging another attack, the Omnidroid rolls into a sphere and charges toward Mr. Incredible, who ran for it with the robot hot on his trail. Both dive into an outcrop and then into a volcano, landing heavily on its pinnacle. The Omnidroid attempts to push Mr. Incredible into the lava as he tries to push back, but Mr. Incredible ends up dragging the robot into the lava. However, the Omnidroid was unscathed, and it burst out of the lava. It advances onto Mr. Incredible, who tries to escape by jumping onto a chunk of rock that had broken free. But the Omnidroid then grabs him by his feet with one of its claws and his arms with another claw. It attempts to break him in half, but it unintentionally fixed Mr. Incredible's bad back, which allowed its enemy to break free and rip off the claw that was holding Mr. Incredible's arms back. Mr. Incredible then proceeds to fool the Omnidroid momentarily by being directly below its lower sensor before ripping it off, which he throws into the lava with a roar. He proceeds to climb in through the hole that once held the sensor. The Omnidroid begins to punch itself in a vain attempt to get at Mr. Incredible, causing damage to its bulk. Mr. Incredible then tosses away the upper sensor and leaps back inside the robot after it has been severely damaged. It brought in another claw, but Mr. Incredible dodges and it tears out its own power core. The robot falls down, motionless. Mr. Incredible is victorious; the robot had been destroyed. It is later seen that Syndrome and Mirage were spectating Mr. Incredible's bout with the robot the whole time. Syndrome, being impressed by Mr. Incredible's antics and success, requests that Mirage invite him back for another mission. In the meantime after Mr. Incredible completed his old mission, the Omnidroid v.8 was supplanted and replaced by the Omnidroid v.9, which was much more effective and successful in combat against Mr. Incredible than its previous iteration. Category:Robots Category:Giant monsters Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Disney monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:Pixar monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters